


It's your love that brings me home

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Prompt: ok i have a wish because ive never seen a fic like that. can i request naked cuddling?? sweet soft boys just enjoying being close, idk maybe after having to spend some days apart, no sex but just being tangled up in each other and kissing and telling the other how pretty he is.





	

Jared got home almost midnight, tired and grumpy due to the long trip. Flying from Texas back to Vancouver was always draining, but it was worth it if he wanted to see his kids. Jensen couldn’t make this time, his schedule of filming was tighter these episode and Jared couldn’t wait to tell him how many times he was asked where was daddy and give him all the kisses the kids had sent him.

Jensen was waiting for him when he opened the door, two glasses of wine in hand and a smile that cheered Jared’s humor instantly.

“Welcome home, honey.” Jensen greeted him, giving Jared his glass and a wet kiss on the lips. “How was the trip?”  

“Boring.” Jared said, smiling and drinking the wine. “Bath?” He asked and Jensen nodded, smiling back. He knew what Jared needed, every time.

They shared the bathtub, drinking wine while Jared told Jensen about the trip and their boys and girl. Jensen smiled fondly with every story and Jared knew he missed them, but was still happy to hear all those nice memories.

“I don’t know which of us was sadder that you couldn’t make the trip. Me, or the kids.” Jared said and reached to touch Jensen’s face.

“I’m sure I’d win this one, after all you left me here alone, working.” Jensen made a pouty face and Jared kissed it away.

When the water was cold and Jared felt the tiredness coming back to his body, they got out of the shower and headed to the bed. Jared didn’t mind putting on any clothes and was planning on staying in bed forever.

Jensen stretched himself on the mattress and opened his arms. “Come here, babe. Wanna feel you next to me again.” Jared gladly complied, wrapping himself around Jensen’s body, kissing his neck and enjoying the smell of home. Jensen was purring next to his ear and the sound was pure happiness.

“Missed you so much, baby. I can’t even sleep properly away from you, the bed just feels cold.” Jensen whispered, his eyes were closed.

“That’s because I’m your personal heater.” Jared chuckled. “Missed you too, every day. I don’t like seeing anything besides your beautiful face when I wake up.”

“Well, then get up here and kiss this beautiful face.” Jensen called, Jared moved and kissed his husband like he hadn’t seen him in forever, and it might as well have been. Jensen’s fingers rubbed Jared’s cheek softly and his other hand grabbed Jared’s hair.

They kissed until they needed to break for air, breathing each other’s air, their smells and bodies intertwined like one. The feeling of Jensen’s naked skin against his own was overwhelmingly good and Jared could die just like that.

“So pretty, my love.” Jensen said, looking at Jared’s eyes, then kissing the tip of his nose. “Every part of you.” He kissed Jared’s cheek and his forehead. “Just so pretty.” Jared knew he was blushing, that wouldn’t change no matter how many years they spend together. “Mmm, I see somebody is blushing. Maybe the wine?”

“Shut up.” Jared smiled. “You know I love it when you say things like this, Jen. Still can’t believe I was lucky enough to have found someone so perfect like you. That makes me feel perfect, too.” Jared leaned and kissed Jensen again, sweet, slow and so full of love he knew Jensen could feel it.

“We were made for each other, baby. Do you need me to say it in front of everyone again? I would love to do that.”

“You know what? How about you sing me a song next time?” Jared teased and went back to his original position, fitting himself against Jensen. He felt Jensen’s kiss on his hair and relaxed when he started stroking his locks, ready to fall asleep.

“I might do it. Everything for you, Jay.”


End file.
